Ralph (EP100)
Ralph (Japanese: ラルフ Ralph) is a character of the day who appeared in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. Ralph lives in Yambera on Mandarin Island South. He had an ongoing rivalry with , who always tied with him in all the competitions they competed in. In one of their latest competitions, Ralph's nicknamed Tony fell in love with Emily's , Maria. However, because Ralph and Emily couldn't stand each other, Tony wasn't able to see Maria. thought that Ralph and Emily truly loved each other deep down, so she tried to get them together. However, all she ended up doing was driving a bigger rift between them. When captured Tony and Maria, Ralph and Emily realized that they needed to work together in order to retrieve their Pokémon. Eventually, Team Rocket was defeated and the Nidoran were both retrieved. Ralph and Emily decided that their rivalry would be settled so their Pokémon could see each other. The Nidoran kissed, and then proceeded to evolve into a and a . Pokémon This listing is of Ralph's known Pokémon: , nicknamed Tony (Japanese: ジョン John) was in love with 's . He has a blue and purple bow around his neck. He first appeared as a when Ralph had lost him. With the help of and he tried to find him. found him and a (nicknamed Maria). Ralph and Emily found both Pokémon kissing and playing with each other. They quickly grabbed their Pokémon away and left. It was revealed that both Ralph and Emily have known each other since they were small, catching the same Pokémon and competing in the same contests, which has made both Tony and Maria very close but made their owners despise each other. He appeared again calling out to Maria, who was looking out of the balcony window, until he was soaked by Emily. told Tony to come with him, but he would not abandon his Trainer. The next day, Tony and Maria were captured by . Ralph and Emily tried to get them back but were stopped by Jessie's Arbok. Both commanded attacks, which knocked out both Arbok and and were sent blasting off. After winning the battle Tony kissed Maria and evolved into a Nidorino along with Maria, who evolved into a Nidorina, and in the end Ralph and Emily became friends too. Tony's known moves are , and .}} Status unknown made a brief appearance in a flashback told by a chef. It was revealed that both Ralph and had both captured a Pidgey as well as other Pokémon. None of Pidgey's moves are known.}} made a brief appearance in a flashback told by a chef. It was revealed that both Ralph and had both captured a Vulpix as well as other Pokémon. None of Vulpix's moves are known.}} made a brief appearance in a flashback told by a chef. It was revealed that both Ralph and had both captured a Caterpie as well as other Pokémon. None of Caterpie's moves are known.}} made a brief appearance in a flashback told by a chef. It was revealed that both Ralph and had both captured a Raticate as well as other Pokémon. None of Raticate's moves are known.}} made a brief appearance in a flashback told by a chef. It was revealed that both Ralph and had both captured an Oddish as well as other Pokémon. None of Oddish's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=愛河里花子 Rikako Aikawa |en=Tara Jayne |no=Kim Fangen |es_eu=Sara Vivas |pl=Artur Krajewski}} Category:Orange Islands characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters de:Liebe auf den ersten Blick!#Ralph it:Ralph (Isole Orange) ja:ラルフ